shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert D. Wynn/History
History Nothing is known about Wynn's past before his parents were killed, though it can be assumed he was born in North Blue. He was brought to the Saya Valley Orphanage when he was 2 with a note that said "His name is Robert D. Wynn. Please take care of him. -N". Since then, Wynn had been raised by Bokoy and the other adults at the orphanage. When he was 9, he almost drowned, but was saved by Bokoy . It was later determined that he had eaten a Devil Fruit, which had taken away his ability to swim. He was very distraught about this, having a love for swimming. A pirate friend of Bokoy, Kaminari , was visiting, and helped figure out that Wynn had eaten the Mempou Mempou no Mi, or the Bread Bread Fruit. This made Wynn even more upset, as he didn't think it was a "cool power". Kaminari assured him that, with the right training, it could become a "very cool power". Wynn trained under Kaminari for a few months, learning to control his powers and strengthening his body. During that time, Kaminari also trained Wynn in his Haki, both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku, although he took more to the Busoshoku training. One day, Kaminari left, without saying goodbye to the other children, Wynn, or even Bokoy. Wynn went to the room Kaminari was staying in, only to find a dagger he had left on the bed with a note reading, "For Wynn, See you in the Grand Line some day." Around the same time, Jiho came to the orphanage. He and Wynn immediately became friends. Although Kaminari had left, Wynn continued his training, running through the hills in the valley, constantly improving his strength. He had tried to train his Haki and Devil Fruit powers, but had little success. On his 17th birthday, Wynn decided to leave to become a pirate, after being inspired years prior by Kaminari, leaving behind his family and best friend, but promising to return one day. Wynn sailed to an unnamed island in order to find a shipwright. He walked into a bar and encountered Goma, a brutish shipwright who tried to attack him, but Wynn easily reversed his attack. Afterwards, he met Chezamík, a shipwright who agreed to build a ship for him. Goma came back with a couple other men and attacked Wynn. He fended them off at first, but was blindsided by Goma and got beaten down. Chezamík jumped in and helped him defeat them. Wynn and Chezamík argued for a while after about joining the crew and building the ship. After a heart to heart, Chezamík decided to build a ship for Wynn and join the crew, becoming the first pirate to join the Black Bread Pirates. Over the next week, Wynn helped Chezamík build the ship by bringing her supplies. She finished the ship in six days. Wynn was overjoyed and named her the Bread Bowl. Wynn and Chezamík sailed to Ganton, a small island, where they searched for another crew mate. They disguised themselves in order to get into a jail, where Wynn met Jera in his cell. After helping him break out, Wynn and Jera fight the Marine captain Jordan. They defeat him and escape with Chezamík. Jera tells them about his history, and Wynn discovers a link between the two; a mysterious figure named N. The crew sails to Crescent Island to get supplies. There, they are robbed twice, once during a street show, and another time on the ship. Wynn chases after the first thief, and Jera follows him shortly after. The two of them and the thieves end up meeting in the forest. The thieves reveal themselves to be members of the Ryunai Pirates, Ryunai Benji and Ryunai Mako. They four fight for a bit before the Ryunai's tiger runs in and takes the money. Wynn and Jera defeat the Ryunai pirates and run after the tiger, where Wynn and Jera have a fight that results in Jera storming off and leaving the crew. Wynn found Chezamík with the money that the Ryunai Pirates stole from them and explained his situation. Wynn goes into town to look for Jera but got a call on the Den Den Mushi telling him to bring 10,000,000 in return for Chezamík and Torawr the tiger. He went to the Falcon Village Bay but ran into the Ryunai Brothers, who helped him defeat Orm Draco, the kidnapper. Wynn challenged Benji for the reward money for capturing Draco. Wynn managed to defeat Benji but offered to take him, Torawr, and his brother on his crew, to which Benji agrees on the conditions that Benji becomes first mate. Category:KingDoji Category:Character Subpages